


Dust

by Polka



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Fisting, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polka/pseuds/Polka





	

握紧十字架。  
感受它在手心的温度。那温度原本来自你的体温，又回传至你身体，却比手掌要更灼热。感受其中所蕴藏的力量——对抗的力量，愈合的力量，主的力量。  
不要让恶魔看穿你的内心。哪怕你羞愧，恐惧，绝望，哪怕它侮辱你，摧残你，以一切方式伤害你，将你的伤疤一块块揭开，让你鲜血横流，让你直视你所不愿面对的自己。  
不要放弃自己。  
你知道它的目的。它是多么擅于找到人们心底最脆弱的那一块，再凿破它。  
它要使你求饶，使你屈服，使你失去自我，然后你就会沦为它的所有物，变成它在这世界上的一颗棋子。  
即使一切都背弃你，也不要放弃你自己。

***

不用那男人转过身来，他就立刻认出了他：他的灰头发，他的宽肩膀，他会穿上一整个冬天的棕色皮夹克，他手里的那根拨火钳。  
“马库斯，”他的声音沙哑，“看看你干的好事，小杂种。”  
放在桌上的酒瓶已经空了，是他早晨出门前就喝完的。他给了他一块钱，让他去买酒，而他忘了。  
“我的酒呢？”他逼近，身上散发出呛人的烟味，“你知道我今天拉了多少车吗？像头畜生一样，就为了一天十块钱，就为了这个家，为了你们有饭吃，有地方住，看看你们拿什么回报我？”  
他意识到自己在发抖。  
那人只要抬起胳膊，下一刻拨火钳就会落在他身上——那感觉他记得清清楚楚，他还记得在被揍过的晚上自己没法睡着，因为疼痛，淤青则会持续得更久，以至于下一次他会痛得咬住嘴唇。那人不喜欢听见他的叫喊，并会因此而更用力。  
但那人没有再接近。  
接下来的事情是他所更不希望发生的——他握着拨火钳，往厨房走过去。  
她开始尖叫。  
模糊不清的求饶伴随着抽泣，被砸碎的玻璃，铁器敲打在地面的闷响。  
他躲在黑暗中，握着拳头，听她发出的声音，那声音越来越尖利，越来越撕心裂肺。  
“滚。”他猛地抬起头，对着面前的空屋子，“我命令你，给我滚。”

***

“马库斯。”  
她念他的名字，一只手抚摩他的头发。  
四月的午后，她刚晾完衣服，手里还残留着肥皂清香。天气开始回暖，阳光明亮，因为没有足够被子而冷得难以入睡的冬天终于结束了，今天还是他的生日，虽然没有同龄的孩子那么高，也没有上过学，但他六岁了。  
她在口袋里摸索，掏出了一颗糖，递给他，脸上挂着笑——他很少看见她这么微笑，就好像刚刚得到了一切她所想要的东西，而不是每天被喝醉的男人拳打脚踢，一家人挤在一个简陋的窝棚里。这是他们第四次还是第五次搬家，一次比一次更破，下雨时顶棚会漏水，而且他们只有一张床。  
“桃子味。”她说，“我最喜欢桃子味。”  
他剥了糖纸，把糖送进嘴里，是桃子味，甜极了。有时候那男人给钱让他去买酒，他去商店，老板会在他离开时塞一颗糖给他，也许是牛奶味，也许是水果味，但都没有她给的这颗这么甜。  
她紧挨着他，触摸他的头发，他的耳朵，他的脸颊，接着手指滑到他的脖颈。  
她轻笑着：“马库斯，哦，我的孩子。”  
圈在他脖子上的手指收紧，他涨红了脸，喘不过气。  
“六年前我就应该这么做的，”她说，死死掐着他的喉咙，“就应该趁一切都还好的时候。你知道吗？是你把一切都给毁了。”  
他开始挣扎，徒劳地蹬着腿，扭动身体，想要重新呼吸。  
“我到现在才明白，不是我的运气不好，都是你的错，你让所有人倒霉，马库斯。”  
他张着嘴，眼泪从眼角溢出来，那颗糖哽在他嗓子里，他说不出话，也叫不出声，只能抓住她手，用力去掰她的手指。他不会就这么死在这里——他还会活下去，活许多年，哪怕活得异常艰辛。  
“从前有只猫，”她低声哼起来，是以前在他入睡时她会唱给他的童谣，“脚是布做的，眼睛上下颠倒...”  
“你...”他掰开了两根手指，空气重新流进肺部，使他咳个不停。  
“就这些？”他呛咳着问，“你就这点本事吗？”

***

那扇房间门半掩着，他就站在门口，脚像是被什么黏在了地面，无法再往前迈半步。  
不，不是不能，是他不想要。  
他的嘴里有血，铁水的味道弥散开来，他咬破了自己的嘴唇。  
门在转动，发出吱嘎声——它自己打开了，温暖的橘色灯光从房间里流泻出来，但他不想看，他想闭上眼，转过身，立刻从这儿逃开，然而有股力量牢牢束缚住了他，让他直面着那个房间。现在他看见了——那双晃动的、悬空的脚，那滩地板上的水迹，那张隐藏在黑暗中的脸，那对眼球上翻的眼睛。  
他不是第一次见到尸体。  
他父亲的矿上出过几次事故，他记得有人被抬出来，手臂垂在身侧，脖子上连着一团烂肉，已经不再是他所认识的那些人原本的模样。  
再然后是她。  
她倒在地上，先是抽搐，胸腔中发出可怕的咕噜声，血从她的脑后涌出来，浸湿了她刚刚打扫过的地面，过了一会儿她就静了下来，躺在那儿，却又不像是睡着了。那男人从她身上跨了过去，哼着一支歌，推开门。  
还有那些恶魔的受害者们。肖恩带着他去那些家庭，有时候他们迟到了，等着他们的只有些残骸，和腥臭得令人窒息的浑浊空气。  
他不害怕尸体，比起死去的东西，依旧在呼吸的、被恶魔侵袭的人才更难以对付，但此刻他努力想要闭上双眼。  
把自己吊在屋顶的是理查德，肖恩的另一个学徒，比马库斯大两岁，比他早一年被教会“收容”。  
“你不觉得它们在看着你吗？”在一次失败的驱魔之后理查德曾对他说，“无论你在做什么，它们都躲在角落里。”  
那一次本应该是马库斯去那户人家，但他发着高烧，肖恩就带上了理查德。  
他比马库斯要高半个头，有双漂亮的绿眼睛。在最开始的那些面对恶魔的日子里，只要是一同行动，他总是走在前头，会在危险时刻拦在马库斯面前，抓住他的手臂。  
“如果能离开教会，我要去伦敦。”理查德还说过。  
他说的话马库斯从来都难以想象。离开教会？神的仆人怎么能离开教会？离开教会之后他们还能怎么生活？  
“我想当个作家。”理查德说，“把我脑袋里的故事都写出来，我听说伦敦有专门教人写作的学校。你也应该走，我可以带着你，我攒了些钱，我们可以跟外面那些人过一样的生活，去读书，参加聚会，环游世界，你想想看，你有真正想做的事吗？等你想好了我们就走，没有人应该永远留在这里，永远面对这些东西。”  
他的脚停止了晃动，垂在半空中。  
“它们在看我，它们不会放过我了，马库斯，我不能…”  
那双绿色眼睛往上翻着，一块浑浊的晶体。

他的心里空荡荡的，像被剜去了一块重要的东西，他不知道那是什么，但那感觉令他疼痛。  
“主啊，”他在心里默诵，“求你使我成为你和平的工具…”  
那双脚消失了。  
站在面前的是肖恩，手里拿着个牛皮纸信封，信封口朝下，里面的东西掉落下来：一束干枯的头发，一张家庭合影，几张写满字的纸——那是理查德写的第一个故事，讲一个被恶魔缠身的女孩逃出精神病院，遇见了一个男孩。偶尔在夜里马库斯会偷偷把它拿出来，看那上面的字迹。  
肖恩从口袋里掏出了火柴。  
“别。”他说。  
“你以为它们不会发现这些？我怎么会认为你能听懂我的话呢？你根本就不配待在这里，你跟他都一样。我还以为我能拯救你们，让你们的生命变得有点意义，毕竟从一开始就没有人想要你们，没有人。”他点燃了火柴，“他们说你是杀人犯的儿子，是个灾星，只会让身边的人遭殃，但我仍旧挑了你，现在我知道，他们说的一点也没错。”  
他想捂住耳朵。  
火柴落在地上，那些东西燃烧起来，蜷曲着化为灰烬。  
“他们说的是没错，”理查德在说话，“你知道吗？都是因为你。”  
他垂下视线，躲避自己面前那双浑浊的眼睛，还有脖颈上的紫色瘀痕。  
“本来我不用经历这一切，本来我可以像你一样，也许比你过得更好。但你看看，你看看它们对我做了什么。”  
那双手伸到他面前，一双腐烂的、黑色的手，手腕往上布满了触目疤痕，空气里有股刺鼻臭味。  
他的手被握住，黏滑而冰冷。  
“求你使我成为你和平的工具，在有仇恨的地方让我播种仁爱，”他大声念出来，“在有伤害的地方让我播种宽恕，在有猜疑的地方…”  
十字架的重量回到了他的手心，他能感觉到它的温度。他绝不会上当，绝不会惧怕，绝不会因此而丧失自己。

***

那面镜子映出了他：他疲惫的脸孔，他苍白的躯体，他躺在地上，赤裸着，手臂摊开，双腿被抬高。  
那是种陌生的感觉——热度从身体内部的某处逐渐累积，埋在他体内的东西一下下捣着他，让他想要呻吟出声——不是因为疼痛，也不是恐惧，相反地，他的耳朵发烫，从脚尖有种酥麻感在迅速蔓延。  
伏在他身上的人抬起头，他才看见了他的脸，那挺直的鼻梁，那对浓密眉毛之下的黑眼睛，还有嘴唇，那湿润的红色嘴唇。  
他的双腿被打开，皮肤摩擦皮肤，身体联结身体。他听见自己的粗重呼吸，也听见汤玛斯的。  
年轻的神父将手掌抚过他的胸膛，揿住一侧的乳头，血液立刻涌向那儿，使它挺立，他为此而发出声叹息，再接着，那对嘴唇就堵了上来——它们是如此温暖，如此柔软，他不知道其他人是否拥有这样的嘴唇，他也无从得知，但这感觉令他发颤，令他不由自已。  
他抬起腰开始迎合那根阴茎，让它从不同角度摩擦他敏感的内部，但还不够，他想要再深点，再多些。他吸吮住入侵着他口腔的舌头，吞咽两个人混合在一起的津液，一只手探向自己的阴茎。他不是没有自渎过，但绝不是在这样的情形下，当握住自己的那一瞬他就射了出来，头脑一片眩晕。  
然而还没有结束，他被翻转过来，那双手抱住他的腰，将他往上提。他侧过脸，看向镜子——里面的男人跪趴着，抬着臀，等待被进入，脸上有他所从未见过的迷离神情。然后他就又被填满了，汤玛斯的阴茎没入他，撑开他，探索他肠道内的每一处，他认不出此刻镜子里那个浑身泛红的，因为承受撞击而前后摇晃着的人，那不应该是他，也不能是他。  
有什么事情错了，到底是什么？  
“我还在想你什么时候会发现。”汤玛斯开口，是他所喜欢的脆而坚硬的嗓音。  
他愣住了，答案呼之欲出。  
“你见过马匹做爱吗？就像你现在这样，我的小母马。”那声音贴近他耳朵，呼吸喷在他耳侧，“你喜欢这样，你这脏东西，戴着罗马领，发誓要一辈子侍奉上帝，却只想着被人干。”  
他的肩膀被摁住，那人骑在他身上，继续干他，又快又狠。  
“你看看你自己。”一只手揪住他的短发，强迫他看那面镜子，“你想他这样操你想了多久？我知道了，从看到他的第一眼开始，不是吗？”  
他往前爬，试图挣脱钳制，但压在他肩上的力量已经远远超出了一个人类，那力量固定住他，使他的挣扎变成某种淫靡的动作，在恶魔的阴茎上扭动，干着他自己。  
“别乱动，”那声音说，“你知道自己有多紧吗？我有足够的时间可以操开你。”  
“我说了，别乱动。”湿热的、分叉的舌头舔在他的后背，沿着脊柱往上，但那声音还在继续，“你是不是很失望，因为在干你的不是他？你想要他吻你？想要他像刚才那样和你做爱？”  
他原本半勃的阴茎已经软了下去，四周空气变得寒冷。硬物在他腿间继续进出着，他开始感觉到绞痛。  
“哦，我可怜的马库斯，你以为他真的会在意你？你还记得为什么你会一个人被留在这里？是因为你觉得他经不起诱惑？是因为你赶走了他？不，是他急着要去见他的小女朋友，那女孩叫什么？对了，杰西卡。”  
手指覆在他的阴茎上，粗暴地捋动，他挣扎，按着他肩膀的手几乎嵌进了他的肌肉里。  
“杰西卡，他会干她，就像这样。”一次挺入撞进更深处，“他会一边吻她，一边操她的阴户，她会流水，你会吗？你有她那么紧那么热吗？不，当然不，她才是匹小母马，而你只是条没人要的老狗。”  
牙齿压进他的后颈，紧接着就穿透了皮肤，血随即涌出来。他痛得发抖，痛得眼眶湿润—皮肤的疼痛，肌肉的疼痛，被粗暴对待的性器的疼痛，身体内部的疼痛。  
“你以为有任何人会在意你吗？你连自己都拯救不了，还想拯救谁？”  
阴茎抽出，取而代之的是一只拳头，抵在他的入口，往里顶，硬生生地塞了进去，他几乎被撕裂开了，更多的血从后面流出，他低头，看见自己腿间的地面，那么多的血。  
“告诉我，你想要这一切结束吗？”  
他想要这一切结束。  
“很简单，她是我的。”  
手掌在他身体里撑开，搅动，想要再往里，把他的内脏扯出来，就像对待一件破损的玩具。  
泪水从眼角滚落，他不能再承受更多了，他希望这折磨赶快结束。  
“她是我的，你也是。”  
“不，”他不能再承受更多了，但他咬着牙，“她不是。”

***

他睁开眼睛，看见浅黄色的天花板，再转头则是书架，上面搁着几本小说。  
“你醒了。”  
他支起身体，警惕地盯着面前的人。  
年轻神父的脸上显露出不解。  
“你晕倒了，”汤玛斯说，“在凯西的房间里。”  
“她没事，”汤玛斯又看着他补充，“她刚睡着。”  
他点了点头，松开了紧握的拳头。  
“你不该让她一个人待着。”他起身，然后往楼上走。  
那女孩需要他，那恶魔在等着他，他必须面对。

Fin.


End file.
